


PewdieKen ~ Circus Monster

by Croozer99



Category: CinnamonToastKen - Fandom, Cryotic, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewdie and Ken are forced to be in a circus, and preform dances and songs. Cry is the evil ringleader who despises them. But after Ken leaves, and Pewdie is left alone, things take a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PewdieKen ~ Circus Monster

"Come on, cretin. It's time to go on," He says, his stupid smirk sticking out from underneath his mask.

"I've told you, My name is Felix. And I'm not going on without Ken!" He laughs a little and shakes his head.

"Ken left a little while ago. Nobody knows why. And he took the lions with him. So we had to get a new set of lions. But, the show must go on, right? Now come on, the crowd is getting testy." He grabs me by the arm and drags me out of my cell. As he drags me onto the stage I hear the crowd screaming for me. Ken was better at this act than I am. He was so quick and swift. He was amazing. I can't do this by myself! I hear them chanting our names.

'Why aren't you here, Ken?' I think. He pushes me out onto the stage, grinning at me. I sit on my knees, staring out at the crowd. They want to hear me sing. Why can't he understand? I want-no need-no have to see him. What could've happened to make him want to leave? And without telling me? I stand up and stare out at the crowd. The crowd screams for me. They want to hear me sing.

"Why aren't you here, Ken?" I whisper. He smiles at me and steps closer, almost touching me. Why is he so close? He wants me to sing, they want me to sing, everybody wants me to, except me. I just can't bring myself to sing the song I used to sing with Ken. He nudges me with his elbow. I take a deep breath and begin singing.

_'Singing it's silent song of misery, A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare,'_

_'He is a tyrant, It let's out a plea,'_ I glare at him.

_'Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster,'_

_'It never sees us, it despises us, Lying so useless, We start to holler, 'hey get up you worthless circus monster!''_

As the instrumental plays, I think of the next verse of the song. I wonder if he would be mad if I changed the words a little bit...I sink back down to my knees. I should've known he would've left me. He smiles at me. I want to punch him. The two young lions we had were always fun. Why did Ken take them too? It's almost time for the dancing portion of the act. 'Dancing with lions' as the tyrant calls it. The new lions roar at me, as I stand up. They don't seem to be tamed at all! I take my position as they open the cage. The lions immediately pounce on me, knocking me to the floor. They're scratching and biting my body. As the pain overwhelms my thoughts, I can almost hear Ken singing. I look up and see that Ken isn't with me. Then I dawns on me that I'm all alone. Where could he have gone? One of the lion tamers pulls the lions off of me. The tyrant glares at me. I stand up, barley being able to move. I continue the song, changing the lyrics just a little bit.

 _'Singing my silent song of misery, This monster lies trapped in my own nightmare,_ ' I point at him.

_'He is a tyrant! I let out a plea, Why did he have to leave me all alone?'_

_'Bound to sing for you, A worthless monster,'_

_'I never see you, I despise you so,'_

_'Lying so useless, You start to holler_

_'Hey, get up you worthless circus monster!'_ ' I shoot one final glare at the audience, then collapse.


End file.
